


サイレント ヴォイス

by Movingsun



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Summary: 农历新年吃饺子无任何影射1.31首发于LOFTER@绯野千村
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 3





	サイレント ヴォイス

サイレント ヴォイス

狗最终还是跑丢了。花家大我打开辐射怀念那条流浪而来的宠物，镜飞彩在屋子另一头要他过来帮忙。他研究生在美国勤工俭学时住在一个华人家庭，每到农历新年，那户人家的掌事女人就会喊他一起来包饺子和春卷。唐人街里中国超市的水芹菜早断了货，他们拿欧芹凑合。女人教飞彩和面，小孩子在旁边一起看，把面粉抹到他鼻尖上。最后是他吃到饺子里的硬币，硬币上画着好看的花纹，女人说，这是从一个古董店里淘来的，吃到说明你之后都有福气。

他学不会中文，捋不平舌头，不知道幸运和福气是不是同义词。每年农历新年，镜飞彩都会自己在公寓做饺子，有次放多了水，有次面没发起来，甚至还有一次刚把面粉拿出来就接到急诊电话，直接错过了窗外庆祝的烟花。直到他和花家大我认识的第一年，战争让医院夷为平地，他站在废墟前，视野所及之处是同事和病人的残肢断臂——他刚好下夜班回家，导弹命中目标时刚刚睡去。有人隔着一条被炸得稀烂的土路朝他挥手：请问你是这个医院的医生吗？

是啊，但……

我是今天要来这个医院报道的。

哦，那现在没办法了。

怎么办呢。

我们先离开这个地方吧。

花家大我此时年方二十二，和镜飞彩学会包饺子时差不多年纪，眉眼之间缺少些年轻人活力。战事紧迫，他们无法离开彼此，于是偷了辆右后方玻璃破掉的车就上了路，沿途找些废弃房子过夜，偶尔会做爱。他们都很生疏，亲吻的时候会牙齿碰牙齿，花家总是掐得飞彩腰上一道一道的青印。新一年除夕，镜飞彩躺在破旧的棉垫上思考自己是否忘了什么，花家大我翻过身来摸摸索索要他。他先掏过手机调出中文日历看了眼，恍然惊醒般堵住花家的嘴唇，说：明天包饺子吃好吗。

什么饺子？

我在美国留学的时候，住在华人家庭，他们教我包饺子。

那你成功过吗？

没有。

……但我们什么也没有。

那睡觉起来再去超市。

现在就去啊。

你疯了吧，半夜一点睡不睡觉了。

我悄悄告诉你，花家咬他耳朵，明天开始，这个地方就被归为轰炸区了。

他们走的时候在房子里发现了一条小奶狗。土狗，没有品种，脏兮兮的黄色毛发，在吐血。镜飞彩看不过去，给它擦了擦嘴，准备了箱子带上路。一路上星夜变换，偶尔闪过一些出城的车。其实他们已经开出原来医院所在地很远，故乡早就不存在于地图上。奶狗怕是得了什么大病，肚子里直叫唤，花家开车，飞彩就给他剥了根火腿肠，小狗吃得挺欢，但边吃边吐。飞彩发现这肉块都是整口整口的，把脑袋抬起来一瞧，才发现这狗连牙齿都给人掰断了。

花家顺着地图找了好几家超市，最后在个自动结算的无人超市里买到了面粉和佐料。飞彩拿了包狗粮和奶糕，在田野里找到间木屋：城郊是一望无际的稻田，来的不是时候，地里全是一茬茬的秸秆。他拿了不锈钢碗，把奶糕泡软了给小狗端过去，结果发现箱子里空了，唯有一滩血迹和呕吐物，火腿肠的残渣堆在角落里。

他放眼望去。秸秆堆枯萎着，被前人踩倒了几棵。更远处是不知名的矮山，今天是难得的冬日晴天，但山上有云。花家切好了白菜和肉末，问他要放多少盐。

镜飞彩很久没碰过这些家务活，常年是在医院食堂吃青花鱼，只支支吾吾说你看着放吧。他忘了水和面粉的比例，瞎放一通，结果还瞎猫碰上死耗子，难得成功一次。他握着花家的手教他捏花边褶，结果捏的怪丑，馅儿还露出来了。

包到最后一个时镜飞彩把自己读书时收到的古董钱币包了进去。花家问他是什么意思，他看了看硬币背面的鸢尾花，告诉他，吃到有这个硬币的饺子，代表你之后都有福气。

那你怎么不继续留着？

把福气传给你。

说不定你自己吃到了呢？

……就当做送给你的新年礼物吧。

饺子煮好后镜飞彩又端了几个到不锈钢碗里，奶糕彻底泡烂了，远处的轰炸声震得屋檐上的木渣刷刷掉，于是也换了碗水。两人沉默着吃完了这顿味道寡淡的饺子，可谁也没吃到那个硬币。

该不会是在外面吧。

花家扔了筷子跑出去，把给狗准备的饺子一个个拨开，在最后一个里发现了那枚古董。

镜飞彩失笑：希望那只小狗能有福气。

次日早上他们被一阵枪声惊醒。他们躲在窗户边偷偷看，发现一队人马开进郊区，彻底踏平了那些秸秆。领头的人手上拎着一只死去的黄毛奶狗，镜飞彩清楚地看到奶狗的嘴里没有牙齿。它的脑袋被子弹削掉了半个，尾巴没了半截儿。那些人大声嘲笑着什么，把狗扔在路中央，一辆越野吉普飞快地驶过，将狗的残骸压成一片薄薄的纸张。

这是农历新年的第一天。枪声仿佛烟花，过境后就再没有别的声音。镜飞彩和花家大我呆坐在窗下，眼泪无声无息滴落到衣襟上。


End file.
